


Holy water and flames

by Isidora



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, S.H.I.E.L.D., The Winchesters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidora/pseuds/Isidora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury, a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., and an old friend of Bobby's, approaches the Winchesters with an assignment. One of his agents, Natasha Romanov, encountered a group of demons on one of her assignments and one of them possessed her. It's up to the Winchester brothers to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been almost a year since the Heaven was reestablished. A lot of hard work and effort went into it. A lot of people, angels and demons died in the process. Metatron put up a hell of a fight, and having Gadreel as his second in command wasn't making things any easier. After Kevin's death, and Sam finding out he was possessed by an angel after being tricked by his own brother, him and Dean worked things out somehow with Castiel as their intermediary. Abaddon and Crowley had a battle of their own, and Crowley reestablished himself as the King of Hell once again. Dean, to his own and everyone else's surprise, was sort of glad to hear this. Cas and all the other angels went back to Heaven to reestablish peace and order. It was a lot of work to do, and Dean didn't get to see or hear from Cas much. Cas would drop by the bunker every now and then to tell the brothers news from Heaven, to catch up on things or to simply check up on them. Especially on Dean. However, with time, Cas' visits got rarer and rarer, and eventually they ceased. Last time Cas visited the bunker was almost four months ago. It took Dean time to deal with that, even though he understood why his best friend didn't have time for him anymore.

"Any word from Cas?" Sam asked one morning while Dean was preparing breakfast.

"What do you think?" Dean replied skeptically.

"Oh." Sam tried to sound reassuring, "He's probably just busy up there, you know... They have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah man, whatever." Dean sounded more disappointed than angry, "I gave up a long time ago. I mean, if he's got no time for me, you, his family... Then why should I bother about him?"

"Dean..."

"Enough, Sam."

Dean was about to get up and leave when there was a loud knock on the door. Sam and Dean exchanged an uneasy look, got up and marched to the door, guns in hands. They opened the door and their guns met a two-barell shotgun.

"So the stories are true, you boys are fast with guns."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Dean said angrily.

"Dean wait", said Sam, "that's Nick Fury, from Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Son, just say S.H.I.E.L.D. You'll save us all a lot of time", said the tall black man in a black leather coat. 

Sam smiled and lowered his gun. Fury followed. Dean hesitated for a second, but then did the same thing. They led him in to the living room where they sat around the table to discuss the matter of Fury's visit. He pushed a file towards them across the table and started talking.

"Natalia (Natasha) Romanova, one of my best agents, as you'll see in the file. She was working on a case nearby when she called in to report something unusual going on. Something "not in our division", as she put it. I asked for more detail, but white noise started to interrupt the call. Before the call got cut off, she mentioned a strange smell, petrol mixed with rotten eggs. Now, at first, it meant nothing special to me, but judging from the look you two exchanged, I was right about coming here."

Dean kept quiet but Sam asked, "Did she say anything else?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it, she did. Right before the call ended, I heard some rumble in the background, and she only said two words.  _Black eyes_. That means anything to you?"

"Demons", Dean spoke calmly. "She probably came across their territory, or she walked in on them during whatever they were up to."

"Well, boys, Bobby once told me you're the best at what you do, so I'm gonna take his word for it. I need you to find her."

"Nick, you know she might be dead...", Sam started but Fury interrupted him. "I'm aware of that. I'm also aware that she might be just possessed, so if that's the case, I need your help to get her back."

Sam and Dean exchanged a long look before Dean said: "We need all possible info on her. Where she was, what was she doing, her last exact location, everything."

"You'll get it", said Fury within a heartbeat. "S.H.I.E.L.D. will also provide you with everything you need, weapons, ammo, vehicles, you name it - it's yours. Just get me my agent back in one piece."

Nick got up and headed for the door. His hand was on the doorknob when Dean asked: "What if she's dead?"

Nick stood there in silence for few seconds before responding. "She's a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. If she's dead, she deserves a proper funeral. Like I said, get her back in one piece."

* * *

 Sam and Dean were working on the case for several days without success. Each time they'd think they got close, the demons would slip away. They caught one demon who told them that Natasha was still alive but possessed, but he refused to tell them where she was. Dean tortured the demon for a while before killing it. One time, they got close enough to see that the demon was telling the truth and that Natasha was still alive, but they couldn't get close enough to snatch her away or to perform exorcism. They called Nick to tell him what they found out and he commended them on a job well done so far, and urged them not to stop until Natasha was free, one way or another.

"What do you think their next move is?" Sam asked one evening while they were in the library studying the notes they got so far.

"I got no idea," Dean said bluntly. "Did you notice they made a formation around her last time, like they were guarding her from harm?"

"No, I didn't. Why do you think they did that?"

"I don't know. Maybe she knows something that the demons could use so they got one of them to possess her in order to extract some information from her."

"Hmm, could be. I'm gonna call Nick and ask him about that." Sam got up and went to the living room to make the phone call.

Dean picked up the file Fury brought when he first came to the bunker, and as he did that, one picture fell out. He picked it up off the floor and took a good look at it. It was a picture of Natasha and Fury on one award ceremony from 2011. She had long red hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and was holding a Medal of Honor in one hand. Fury was standing next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He seemed really proud of her, like a proud father. Natasha was smiling widely, and she seemed really happy. Dean traced her smile with his finger when he heard Sam say: "She's beautiful."

Dean jumped out of his chair, dropping the picture. "Um yeah, I guess, if you say so..." Sam just laughed.

"Shut up." Dean picked up the picture again and shoved it back into the file. "What did you get from Nick?"

"Nothing we didn't already know. He mentioned she's familiar with the tesseract and how it works, since that was one of her latest missions, but he had no ideas on how the demons would have any use of that."

"So we're back to start." Dean was frustrated.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He picked up, exchanged few "mhms" and "ahas" with someone before saying "Thanks, I owe you one." and hanging up. "Well, we got something."

He took the map and started crossing some spots off.

"What are you doing? Who was that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Garth. I asked him to keep an eye on a few locations for me. Then he asked few buddies of his to do the same, so the circle expanded. Now we got several certain locations the demons, including the one possessing Natasha, visited. There."

He turned the map to Sam, revealing a location in the middle of nowhere circled. That was the final location of where the demons were seen, and it was, according to Garth and his buddies, "99% certain location of the hot redhead demon". Sam nodded and said: "Well it's the best shot we got. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn't like what he saw. The location on the map was actually an abandoned warehouse, unused for years. About two dozens of demons were in front of it, gathered around a big black box in the middle. Dean was trying to figure out what the demons were up to, but not a single idea he had made sense; but then again, when did anything regarding demons make sense? Sam was squatting next to him, hidden away in the bushes, looking through his binoculars. Suddenly, there was a noise behind them and they heard a familiar voice:

"Hello boys."

"Crowley", said Sam pointing a gun at him.

"Now, Moose, is that how you thank me for helping you get rid of that angel?"

"What do you want Crowley?" Dean asked. "Sam, put down the gun."

"But, Dean..."

"Those aren't his demons Sam."

"What? How do you know?" Sam looked at Crowley, then at his brother.

"Because he was hiding from them too."

"Well, glad to see at least one of you is using his brain", Crowley exclaimed. "Those are Abaddon's demons, and that big black thiny is tesseract."

"Tesseract? I thought that was blue", said Sam.

"Moose, be quiet. The tesseract is in the black container."

Dean turned his back to Crowley and continued scanning the situation. Sam had an unpleasant thought that his brother became a bit too fond of Crowley. Or that he relaxed a bit too much in his presence. Dean asked: "So what do the demons want with tesseract? And I thought you killed Abaddon."

"That would be a waste. And it is pretty difficult to kill her. You two of all people know that."

Sam gave him a skeptical look before asking: "So what did you do with her?"

Crowley shrugged before answering. "I locked her in a cage that resembles Lucifer's. You remember Lucifer's cage, don't you?" He winked at Sam.

"Crowley." Dean let out a grow-like sound.

"Sorry. I tend to forget that's a sensitive topic. Anyways, those piggies over there", Crowley pointed at the demons, "they still serve Abaddon even though I'm the King. She heard about the tesseract and how it can provide her with unlimited power and she ordered them to get it for her. She believes that will set her free and allow her to take Hell away from me."

"Is she right?"

"Of course she's right, Moose. The tesseract is the most powerful thing in the universe. It has the power to merge and create galaxies and many more universes, as well to destroy them all. If she gets her hands on it, there'll be nothing any of us can do to stop her. She won't stop with taking over Hell, she'll go for the whole world, and something tells me you two will be the first on her lunch list."

"And you want to help us stop her from getting it?"

"Yes."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"And how do we know you don't want the tesseract for yourself?"

"Sam, I'm good with Hell." Sam flinched when Crowley didn't call him Moose. "I am perfectly fine with ruling Hell, the Earth isn't really my cup of tea."

"Why did they get Natasha?" Dean spoke for the first time in a while.

"Ah the redhead." Said Crowley joyfully. "Well, her pretty little head contains valuable information on how to open that box without blowing up half of the planet, as well how to activate and use the power of tesseract. However, she's giving them a lot of trouble. Over the past few days, several demons exchanged in possessing her, and neither one of them could get to the part of her mind where she keeps the information. I'm more than impressed with how she keeps them away from that. She's a fighter."

"My kind of woman." You could hear the smile in Dean's voice when he said that. It took him a minute to realize he said it out lout. 

Crowley and Sam laughed at the sight of Dean's red face. Crowley looked at them and said: "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late - Crowley had vanished. One by one, the demons in front the warehouse did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Sam called Fury and told him to come to the bunker. He advised him to bring several highly trained agents with him, and to bring preferably silver blades and a lot of rock salt ammo. Fury didn't ask why, he just said that they'll be at the bunker in approximately six hours. Dean summoned Crowley and exaplined their plan. They were going to that warehouse and they were gonna get Natasha and the tesseract, and they were gonna kill every demon that got in their way. However, seeing that Abaddon had at least a dozen of demons on her side, him and Sam alone didn't stand a chance. However...

"You want my demons to fight for you?" Crowley was amused by this. He had a wide smile on.

"No. I want them to fight with me. With us."

Crowley looked at Dean silently for few seconds, and Dean could swear he saw admiration in Crowley's eyes. "Alright, Winchester. It appears you've got yourself an army of demons to fight by your side. No other hunter can say that."

"Yeah I know. This is as new to me as it is to you."

* * *

Several hours later, you could see the strangest sight in the yard in the back of the bunker: two dozens of demons straight from Hell, the King of Hell himself, a dozen of highly trained assassins and agents, and two hunters - all ready to fight on the same side. 

The plan was to go to the warehouse, kill as many demons as possible, and to exorcise the one possessing Natasha. Dean spread around several bottles of holy water with instructions on what to do when they get there. Sam packed his knife he got from Ruby, what seemed to him, a century ago, while Dean loaded his shotgun. 

"Alright! This is it!" Fury stood in the middle of the group as he spoke. "Let's have some fun, and bring our agent back. To the cars!"

"Actually," said Dean,  "we have a better idea." He looked at Crowley, and Crowley shared a look with his demons. Each demon approached an agent of the S.H.I.E.L.D. and teleported to the warehouse with them. Crowley teleported with Sam and Dean.

The battle began the moment they reached the warehouse. Few agents went down immediately. Few demons as well. Sam and Dean started shooting the moment their feet touched the ground. Sam saw one agent stab a few demons before one got him. The demon just twisted his wrist and the agent's neck snapped. Crowley stood there with his hands in the air, performing exorcism on four demons at once. Dean performed two exorcisms himself, while Fury was filling demons with salt and holy water. 

Suddenly, the ground trembled and a woman wearing all black appeared out of thin air. She was wearing a t-shirt that said "Devil made me do it". Her long, flaming red hair fluttered in the wind as she laughed diabolically. About two more dozens of demons appeared together with her. Sam, Dean, Crowley and the others found themselves surrounded. Abaddon looked at Natasha, still possessed, standing next to the tesseract.

"She's still not giving out the information?"

"No, she's too strong," said one of the demons.

Abaddon grabbed the demon by the neck and the demon got exorcised without her having to say a single word. "No, you're just uncapable of doing a simple task," she said. She approached Natasha, looked her straight in the eye and said: "You will reveal that information to me, one way or another."

"We'll kill you before she does!" Dean shouted.

Abaddon turned her head towards Dean and his group. "Oh Dean baby, so naive. And you, Crowley, teaming up with the Winchesters... Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"What can I say love, desperate times."

She laughed.

"I'm curious, how did you get out of the cage?"

"Oh honey, come on. You really thought a cage could keep me away from the tesseract?"

"Well, it was Lucifer's cage..."

"Well, I'm not Lucifer. I'm Abaddon."

"You know what else you are?" said Sam. Abaddon raised her eyebrow silently asking what. "Dead."

Sam threw his knife towards her, but she moved out of the way so the knife digged into the chest of another demon. Before anyone realised, Dean emptied his shotgun into two demons and now he was spilling holy water on others. The rest of the agents, Fury included, attacked as well. Crowley went straight for Abaddon, but she was prepared for that. She raised her hand towards Crowley and pinned him to a wall behind him. The next thing she did was look at Natasha and, just with a look she exorcised the demon possessing her. Natasha collapsed to the ground and by the time she got aware of what was happening, Abaddon abandoned her "meatsuit" and got into Natasha.

She stood up, her eyes red, and turned to the box containing the tesseract. Dean watched her as she approached it, and he saw her open it slowly. A bright blue light shined though the crack of the box and Dean realized what was going to happen next. Natasha, Abaddon, was about to absorb the power of tesseract, and she was going to take over everything - Hell, Earth, probably Heaven too. She was going to destroy everything that existed. He realized they were all going to die; he realized he was going to die without having said goodbye to Cas. Cas, his best friend, probably somewhere far in Heaven, unaware of what was going on down on Earth. Dean looked over his shoulder, he searched for Sam and just at the moment when he found him, a ray of bright light from sky blinded him.

He heard a strong buzzing sound following the light so bright that he had to close his eyes. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and when he looked up, he was greeted by sky blue eyes. "Cas", he mummbled. His best friend came to help him, as if he heard his thoughts. Dean looked around and he noticed Cas wasn't alone. A dozen of angels accompanied him and they were in the middle of the battle. "Cas, in case we die..."

Cas smiled. "I know Dean." He pushed Dean out of the way only to grab a demon for the face and burn him out. "Go get Abaddon out of your girl, Dean!" Dean was caught off guard by Cas' order, he was taken aback by his words, but he had to react fast. "Sammy!" he yelled as he ran through the chaos. "Sam!" He felt someone's hand on his forearm. He turned around and saw his brother. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder and said: "Let's get that bitch." Sam nodded and they ran towards Abaddon. 

She was holding the tesseract in her hands and she was looking at the angels and demons fighting before her eyes. Sam got to her from one side and fired a shot at her shoulder, while Dean came to her from the back and showered her in holy water. She let out unhuman scream; the bullet moved her few steps back and she dropped the tesseract. Luckily, Fury was there to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus", Sam started.

"Omnis Satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii", Dean continued.

Abaddon atempted to leave Natasha's body, but something was stopping her. "A-a-a, I carved a Devil's trap in that bullet, sweetheart", said Sam, "Omnis legio, omis congregatio et secta diabolica."

Abaddon screamed as Dean poured more holy water on her, "Ergo draco maledicte, ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus..."

"Audi nos!" Dean and Sam shouted at the same time.

Natasha looked at the sky with her mouth open while a cloud of red smoke left her body. As the smoke got out, it turned into flames and vanished. The battle was over.

Natasha's body collapsed, but luckily, Dean was there to catch her before she hit the ground. Sam looked around to see Crowley and his demons, Cas and his angels, and Fury and his soldiers standing side by side. The tesseract was safe, locked back in the black box, Abaddon was dead, Heaven and Hell worked together, the Earth was safe, and Natasha Romanov was safe and sound. It was all good.

* * *

"Dean, Dean! Are you even listening to me?" 

It's been few weeks since the battle, and Sam and Dean were back in the bunker. Crowley and his demons went back to Hell, Cas and his angels were back in Heaven, Fury and his army were gone as well. Sam noticed Dean's mind wasn't at his place and he was wondering what's been troubling his brother.

"No, sorry, I lost track of my thoughts", said Dean quickly, "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Dude, you ok? You seem...off."

"Yeah, no, I'm fine."

But he wasn't fine. He kept thinking of what Cas said to him. "Go get your girl." How did he know Dean said that? And he said it only once, and he wasn't sure he even meant it.

"Are you thinking about Cas or Natasha?" Sam's question caught him off guard.

"Both", Dean said bluntly.

"You know he said what he said coz he had to. He's an angel again, and he can't be here a lot, he has to take care of Heaven first", said Sam. "You know he just wants you to be happy."

Dean didn't say anything, he just nodded. Sam got up and went to the kitchen just as Dean's phone rang. He let it ring for a while before answering the call. "Yeah?"

"Dean?" He heard a soft, female voice. "This is Natasha Romanov."

"Oh", Dean sat up straight in his chair. "Hi."

"Hi", she said. "I'm just calling about...the thing you did for me... um, I'd have called earlier but I was in recovery and I didn't get the chance and I... Umm...I just want to say thank you. For everything. For finding me, and for not giving up on me. Thank you. All of you."

"It was our job, and we take our job seriously."

"Still, thank you". 

"Well, you're welcome."

"I'd like to buy you a drink sometime. You know, as a thank you or something..."

"Umm.. Natasha look... I'm glad you're ok, and it was a pleasure saving you, but I don't think that's a good idea.."

"Oh, um, yeah, I guess you're right...", she sounded sad and disappointed.

Dean noticed that, and he was sorry he had to turn that invitation down, but it just didn't seem right. But then, Dean felt something strange coming over him. He felt a desire for that drink, for that woman's voice and her company. Unaware of his actions, he said: "Actually Natasha, that drink sounds great. Are you free this Friday?"

"Um yeah, I am", she exclaimed.

"Great, I'll see you then."

They talked for few more minutes, and after Dean hung up, he went to tell Sam about his date. 

What Dean didn't realize was that his best friend was sitting at the table across from him, invisible to his eye, and he made him change his mind after he turned down Natasha's offer. Cas snapped his fingers and Dean agreed to go out with Natasha. Cas did that because Sam was right - he wanted Dean to be happy.


End file.
